PokéWinnerYou Decide!
by Sushy
Summary: A show where the reader participates! You have to vote in the end of each step on the Pokémon you think won the step in question. There will be a new theme everytime so R&R&Vote!


**--- Pokémon Program ---**

**Disclaimer: **Yes and once again no I don't own Pokémon, only my crazy ideas for stories

**Summary: **Ok so my next idea for a Pokémon's story is… (bet u wanna kno' right?? You really REALLY want to know what it's about… You actually want to skip what's between these brackets and jump right to my answer…) A CONTEST POKEMON SHOW!!... well… It may not seem so exciting right now, but it will be… You wanna kno' why?... I'll tell you… (AHH I scared ya, thought I was gonna do like before…) BECAUSE THE READER WILL PARTICIPATE !!! You wanna kno' how?... he he fine, I'll tell you…( hihi got u again..) The contest will have themes, and there will be contestants who will bring their Pokémon, and go through some steps… In the end, the readers will decide who's the winner!! Exciting heh??

Well, without further ado, I will now present to you, the very first episode of… **PokéWinner-You Decide!**

Quite the summary heh?...: )

* * *

**Jack Molcan**: Hello everyone!! I'm Jack Molcan and I'll be presenting to you the **PokéWinner-You Decide! **Show! Today's theme is: My Pokémon Helps with Housework. Our guests will bring forward their pokémons and talk about their habilities through our 4 Steps and in the end of each step, it's up to you to decide and vote on the winner! We will have 3 guests per show. So let us start right away. Our first guest is… Prof. Oak!!

°Prof. Oak appears from backstage smiling and waving°

**J.M**: Hello Professor! And how are you in this fine evening??

**P. Oak**: Quite well thank you! It's a pleasure being here!!

**J.M**: I hope you have fun today!! And now, our next guest is… Judy Kregger!

°Judy comes from the other side of backstage. In case you're wondering, no she's no-one famous from the Pokémon stories, just someone I invented. I'm sorry if there really is a Judy Kregger in the world and you know her.°

**J.M**: Hello Judy! First time on TV?

**J.K**: Actually it is and this is so exciting!! I'm finally going to be able to show what my Pokémon can do!! You know, I was only 7 when my mother gave me this pokémon, it has been my companion and—

**J.M**: WOW Judy, save your stories for after please!! You'll need them. And our last but not least guest is… Mrs. Ketchum!!

° While she comes, Ash jumps from the audience°

**Ash**: MOM???!! What are you doing here???

**Mrs K**.: Well what do you think I'm doing?? I'm here to show my pokémon qualities!

**Ash**: You have a pokémon…?

**Mrs K.**: Of course I do!! If you came to visit me more often you'd see him but you never come to see your mommy any more, and I'm left alone cleaning the house all by myself …

°everyone in the audience sobs and grabs a tissue°

**J.M:** Snif… This is so sad… YOU INCONSIDERABLE PRICK!! TAKE HIM OUT OF MY AUDIENCE RIGHT NOW!!! GUARDS!! GUARDS!!

**Ash**: No wait!! I can explain!! I'm busy trying to become a Pokémon Master, I can't afford to lose time visiting home everytime!...

°silence°

**J.M**: GET HIM!! TAKE HIM AWAY!! ARREST HIM IN THE DUNGEONS!!

**Assistant**: hum sir… we don't have dungeons…

**J.M:** Oh. THEN JUST KICK HIS BOOTY ON THE STREETS!!

**Guard:** Right away.

**Ash**: Mommy!!

**Mrs. K**: oh NOW you want mommy…

**J.M:** Fine, now that he's gone, let us start our steps. First step is… A Good Companion. Housework is not only work and work, it can also be have some fun. The contestants will now present their Pokémons and tell why they think they're a good companion in the house. Let's start with Prof. Oak, what is your pokémon?

**P.Oak**: My Pokémon is an Electabuzz! °throws PokéBall and Electabuzz appears° It was a gift from a friend of mine. He is such a good companion! He wakes me up and he prepares my breakfast, and—

**J.M**: Ahm yes but that is in fact something to do with housework… What does he do to keep you company?

**P.Oak**: I know I was getting right up to it!!

**J.M**: PLEASE DON'T SNAP AT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!

**P.Oak**: …

**J.M**: ahem, I mean, go on.

**P.Oak**: ah… yes… He wakes me up and while I eat breakfast, he keeps the newspaper open for me, so that I can read.

°audience gasps°

**J.M**: he just stands there with the newspaper open for you to read it??

**P.Oak**: ahm. Yes.

**J.M**: Isn't that a bit cruel??

**P.Oak**: He does it voluntarily…

**J.M:** huh huh. °rolls eyes° Go on.

**P.Oak**: Well, after that I have to go and do some research and he goes with me. He crosses the street holding my hand and I make him look both sides before crossing.

**Electabuzz**: Buuuuzzzz

**J.M**: What?

**P.Oak**: ah nothing he said "THAT's RIGHT!"

**Electabuzz**: Buuuzzzzzzz

**J.M**: He looks frustrated. Let's get a translator.

**Translator**: bliiip bloooop bliiiiip. _No, I have to hold his hand because he never looks!! He almost died the other day!!_

**J.M**: Care to explain this professor?

**P.Oak**: ahm… Well… No actually I will not explain it, my Electabuzz has been grumpy all day because I didn't let him hold my newspaper today.

**Electabuzz**: °starts to jump like mad, grabs a Camera from camera man and throws it at Prof. Oak° BUUUZZZZZ

**Guy from Wrestling**: 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0 HE's OUT! °ding ding ding°

**J.M**: OMG he fainted!!

**Audience**: YAY!

**Nerd Scientists**: BUUUUUUU

**J.M**: Well, he seems K.O. So let's go on to the next person. Mrs. Ketchum go right ahead.

**Mrs. Ketchum**: Well my Pokémon is Mr.Mime! °throws Pokéball°

**J.M**: Ah and how does he keep you company??

**Mrs K**: Well, after we clean the house he sits next to me and we watch television. In horror movies he holds my hand and he yells at the TV saying for the bad ghosts and monsters to stay away from me because he will protect me. He's like the son I never had!

°Ash jumps out, with a fake nose and beard and glasses°

**Ash**: THE SON YOU NEVER HAD?? WHAT ABOUT ME??

°Guards jump ou t from backstage°

**Ash:** huh I mean, who said that?? It wasn't me, I never met that lady before… no please, don't throw me out, nooooooooo

°Mr. Mime glares at Ash, sticks out his tongue and hugs Mrs. K°

**Ash**: DID YOU SEE THAT?? Mommy he's brainwashing you!! I'm your son!! Please don't forget me!! Mommyyyyyyyyyyy…

**J.M:** Who let him in??

**Door Keeper**: I'm sorry, I had to pee pee…

**J.M**: oh fine, you're excused then. Do continue please Mrs. K.

**Mrs K**: Well, after he usually picks a good book for me to read and he rests a bit. Then if we feel motivated, he dances with me! Oh and he always jokes while he cleans, always making me laugh! It looks like the work isn't that hard to do and I actually can't wait to get up and start a whole new day with him!

**Audience**: awwww

**J.M**: That was lovely! °blows nose° Let's go on to our last guest. Jody what is your Pokémon?

**J.K**: My Pokémon is Growlithe. I live in this apartment where it's forbidden to have Pokémons. The owner is really grumpy. The stupid thing is, he allows animals. Just not pokémons. So, everytime I want to go out with Growlithe, I just disguise him. You see, I'm a designer. I draw animal costumes for a Cereal Company. It's actually really funny because I told the owner I was a vet, and so everytime I go out I disguise Growlithe in a different animal, and he never figured it out!! I have so much fun creating the outfits with him, and when he wears them and we joke about it, it's actually the best! °breathes° °please not that she speaks in fast-paced°

**J.M**: Wow, that's original! I like that… What did you disguise him of today?

**J.K**: Today he was an elephant!! A small one of course. The owner looked at me in a strange way and I told him I had made a contract with a zoo and the animals were sent there for me to examine them. He always falls for my stories! °breathes°

**J.M**: I see… But aren't you afraid that he will watch the show and evict you?

**J.K**: Ah you see, I had Growlithe burn the electricity box in my apartment, so no TV for them tonight!

**J.M**: That's a bit wrong isn't it?

**J.K**: Ah I just wanna have some fun… And I do have it with my Growlithe!!

**J.M**: Hm ok. Thank you all for showing your Pokémons and talking about them. Now it's time for the audience (and I mean you, the readers) to vote on the Pokémon that they think won this step: A Good Companion. On our next part of the show, we will go to our second step! You will soon see what it's about. Please vote on Electabuzz, Mr. Mime or Growlithe!! Thank you kindly for watching our show and hope you have a fine evening!

°Audience claps and show fades away…°

* * *

**Note**: I really need you to vote on one Pokémon for the story to continue ;) The next step will come soon!


End file.
